


Is it hate or hate?

by Takadayyoku



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Dragons, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Original Character(s), Other, Vampires, Werewolves, Wyverns, personal work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 18:01:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11468778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takadayyoku/pseuds/Takadayyoku
Summary: I'm awful at coming up with this shit, yes there will be swearing. This is also my first fic, I love advice and help, but please don't be rude. I'm writing this story for my ocs, but if you want to create one go ahead I might add them as this is still a wip(work in progress).This isn't going to be like twilight, but yes vampires and werewolves will be in this. I hope you injoy.





	1. Chapter 1

SHORT GUIDE TO WORLD AND CHARACTERS

VAMPIRES  
Isis (twin sister to Hathor and sister to Misael)  
Hathor(twin sister to Isis and sister to Misael)  
Cellus  
Koda  
Nero Titus Misael  
Anubis  
Maximillius  
Tarquin

WOLVES(+Koda)  
Sitka  
Aponi  
Catori  
Dyani

 

The world of Tribus Mundi meaning "Three World" is just as it says. The world is split in three. Humans, Wolves, and Vamps. Vamps own the East half, wolves own the west, while humans who are looked down on where given a slim territory in the middle.(north, South strip)

 

The vamps are a speices that have males as the dominant sex. Females and Males differentiate, as wyverns males are generally much bigger than females, females are armed with either poison or venom to defend themselves sense they don't have brute strength like the males. There are three different sexs in vamps; Male, Female, and Omega. Omegas are very rare and usually are still born, for one to live past the age of 2 is very rare. Omegas are sought after by royals for breeding/mating purposes as they are said to bare the strongest offspring. Females(and omegas) are ten times meaner and more aggressive than males. Males are the more dominant in the speices but will usually stand down as they are not seen as a challenge and it is usually illegal to kill a female without a specific reason. So they usually back down if challenged by a female/omega. Vamps have the ability to turn into wyverns, there are common, beta , and royal wyverns. Common wyverns posses your normal strength and flying attributes. Beta might possess the ability to fly fast or sometimes have an elemental ability. Royals have and elemental ability that differentiates in rank. Vamps also have an almost human form. They are slightly pale but not much and have an almost porcelain appearance.

Vamps have 4 kings/highlords.  
Nero Titus Misael, Anubis ,Maximillius and Tarquin. They each have the same amount of territory over the vamp side of the planet. (Who is the most powerful is debatable they each claim that they are). Maximillius is the oldest followed by Anubis, then Nero, and lastly Tarquin.

The wolves are about the same, exept they have the ability to turn into giant wolves and some other animals in the dog family. Females are the more dominant sex. They have 4 queens Sitka,  
Aponi, Catori, and Dyani. Oldest to youngest is in that order.( similar to Hyena characteristics).

My characters are Cellus and Koda. Cellus is an omega who has the ability of electricity(aslo rare, he is like finding a shiny pokemon my god). Koda is Cellus' adopted son who is half wolf half human. Cellus has been on the run from the highlords as soon as they found out he existed. Cellus(looks to be in early 20's) found Koda(about 8) starving and dying so he decided to just take care of him. Cellus is extremely protective of Koda like you touch the little bean and you will be shredded into a million pieces(protective mother hen). 

Still working on things ●~●


	2. Why today of all days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Into to story, just gonna call this chapter 1 for now.

They found me, they found us. I was running draging Koda behind me. I couldn't shift now, not knowing how close they could be, so we ran. This was the third time this month, either they were getting better or I was getting worse at hiding us. Koda was getting slower, so I stopped for just enough time for him to climb on my back before continuing to run. 'Shit' I thought skidding to a stop.

"Great a fucking cliff, what is this a fucking movie?!" I yelled a little louder than I should have. "Mom don't swear" Koda responded from behind me. 

I set him down, kneeling and turning to look at him. "Listen Koda, I know you don't like flying but we are going to need too today alright?"

He nodded, I tried to smile reassuringly, but it came over as more of a frightened wince which didn't help either of us. I stood up shifting into my other form helping Koda climb quickly on my back. Then I took off as fast as I could into the night sky. Hopefully I was far enough ahead of our pursuers to put some distance between us. I had thought I lost them until I felt a jolt in my side, sending me into a panic of pain and surprise. I rapped my scaled body around Koda as we plummeted to the ground.


	3. Located

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> View of Nero

Pacing, I was pacing up and down the hall. I had just gotten word the omega or what sounded like the omega had been located which should have made me happy, but it only made me anxious. Me and the other kings have been after this one for what feels like a few hundred millennium. When in reality it had only been about 25 years which is still a long time to humans.

 You are not human, no you would never classify yourself as one of those peasant beings, you are farther up the ladder, you are a vampire. Not just any vampire, you are Nero Titus Misael, king of the 3rd region of vampires. 

Back to the matter at hand. Your scouts had just informed you that they had spotted what looked to be 2 figures walking quickly on the outskirts of the territory. Normally you would pay it no head as it was only on the border and though humans may be bothersome they posed no threat to you there. The disruption of the strangers is what caught your eye, the scouts reported what appeared to be a young werewolf and a clothed figure. One a werewolf was never alone especially a young one, second the scouts said that they where able to catch some of the face of the stranger, that they had bright red eyes and silver hair. Which indicated one of two things, they where either albino which was rare or an omega. Either way I intended to get ahold of them at any cost.

I had to keep this quite, if the other kings got ahold of this they would be out there looking and that was something I didn't need right now.

A ring pulled me out of my thoughts, I quickly raced over to the page and picked it up. The information made me freeze, the voice on the other end brought me back to my senses. I quickly gave the order to bring the suspicious characters in. I hung up the page as soon as the order was issued.

My wait was over, finally I had found the omega.


End file.
